LED light bars are known in the art. LED light bars include a plurality of LEDs all arranged in row. The LEDs are situated in a housing and usually have a clear cover to prevent damage from dirt or moisture such as rain or snow. The housing is mounted onto a motor vehicle so that the LEDs illuminate the area in front of the vehicle.